reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff Bartlett's Journal
is an interface item in Red Dead Revolver that contains information about the game. Description is accessed from the main menu of the game. The Journal contains detailed information on every character, location and weapon in the game, all adding up to 365 pages total. The title page heading is "Journal of Sheriff Bartlett". A small number of pages are available from the start of the game. Players can unlock more pages by purchasing items from shopkeepers, completing missions in story mode and Bounty Hunter Mode, and playing Showdown Mode. Sections Sheriff Bartlett's Journal is divided into the following sections. The table for each section lists journal pages and the means of unlocking them. In some cases a page may be unlocked either by an accomplishment or by an item. In these cases, both methods are listed. Heroes The section heading on page 2 is "Heroes of the Frontier." Page 3 is titled "Legends" and shows images of the five heroes from this section. Side Arms The index of this section is on page 24. Page 25 shows a collage of images. Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Ranged Weapons The index of this section is on page 42-43. Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Thrown Weapons The index of this section is on page 68. Page 69 features a drawing of the four thrown weapons labeled "Projectiles." Each page is unlocked by acquiring the weapon featured on that page. See the individual weapon articles for details on when and where they can be acquired. Ugly Chris' Gang The index of this section is on page 78. Page 79 features a picture of the whole gang. * Page title spells his last name "Thorton" (missing the "n") while the wanted poster on page 85 spells it "Thornton". Prof. Perry's Peculiarities The index of this section is on page 90. Page 91 features a picture of the circus troupe titled "Professor Perry's Potions & Peculiarities." Outlaws in Twelve States The index of this section is on pages 106-107. Wanted - Dead or Alive The index of this section is on pages 140-141. Renegade Army The index of this section is on pages 168-169. Memories of the Past The index of this section is on page 186. Page 187 features some images from Red's past. Citizens of the Wilderness The index of this section is on pages 194-195. Good People of Brimstone The index of this section is on pages 218-219. Contestants in the Battle Royale The index of this section is on page 242. Page 243 shows an advertisement for the contest titled "Fastdraw Contest" with the subheading "Test your metal!". Merchants of Brimstone The index of this section is on page 250. Pictures of each merchant are on page 251. Protectors of Brimstone Frontier Places The index of this section is on pages 284-285. Each page is unlocked by visiting the place depicted on the page, generally by completing a chapter in that location. Frontier Battles This section contains player statistics for up to six player profiles. Trivia *There are number of discrepancies between the character's names in the journal and those in the game manual and end credits. Atlas Jones, for example is just referred to as "Strong Man" while Mr. Kelley's name is spelled without the second "e" (Mr. Kelly). Gallery redJ.jpg|Red's journal entry. KidCougarJ.jpg|Billy Cougar's journal entry. Related Content Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Gameplay